The Café
by Icehale
Summary: "Walking back from school was a daily thing for Lucas. The subway usually took forever, and a taxi was too expensive. So he got used to walking home on the busy streets of the city. This particular day, however, was different." Rucas AU.


**Icehale: I absolutely love this one y'all! It mixes my two favorite things – coffee and Rucas. So hopefully you like it and if you do, follow or favorite maybe! Or just review with your opinion and thanks for reading even if you don't do any of the above!**

 **This is the last one-shot from the one-shot series. So now I'm back to my once every two or three weeks posting schedule. *laughs nervously* Sorry y'all! But again, I hope you like the one-shot!**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World.**

Walking back from school was a daily thing for Lucas. The subway usually took forever, and a taxi was too expensive. So he got used to walking home on the busy streets of the city.

This particular day, however, was different. Not in the way most people would think, but in more subtle manner. Most days, Lucas would stop in the bakery a couple of blocks from his mother's apartment, but it just so happened that today, he noticed a sign reading _Topanga's_ that pointed to a small pavilion in a tidy alley.

A lot of people he recognized seemed to be climbing down the stairs into the café, prompting Lucas to follow and take a look around.

Walking in, Lucas instantly brightened with the buzzing atmosphere. _Topanga's_ reminded him of happier times, like his parents reading to a younger him in the winter months with a cup of cocoa. Grinning happily, he walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to _Topanga's_ ," a girl at the counter greeted him cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

The first thought that jumped to his mind was how cute she was. "Um, hi," he replied, shaking the thought away. "Can I get a small cinnamon spice mocha with a vanilla sweetener?"

"Got it, anything else?" she asked, entering his order into the register. Lucas shook his head, and the girl totaled up his cost. "Two dollars and forty-seven cents."

Paying, Lucas thanked her and went to find a seat, choosing a small table near the window.

Within a couple of minutes, his drink had arrived, accompanied by the pretty brunette. "I got a couple other sweeteners in case you decided that you wanted to try something different," she told him with a wink.

"Thanks … Riley," he said, reading her name tag. He gave her a light smile, once again glad that he came to Topanga's that day.

"No problem Green Eyes," Riley brushed it off, tossing a grin over her shoulder as she headed back to the counter.

This continued over autumn and the first few weeks of December, until winter break began. Still, Lucas tried to come by the café then as well, and ordered the same thing every time.

It was now January, and school had started once again. Sighing unhappily, Lucas trudged to _Topanga's_ again, hoping the café would help pick up his mood after his classes that day.

The bell above the door chirped merrily as Lucas walked into the now familiar and comfortable environment. Riley waved to him with a smile as she noticed him, and Lucas grinned back at her, ambling to the counter.

"Hey Lucas," she greeted. "Still loving the cinnamon spice?"

"Of course," he replied, chuckling. "Still want me to get a different sweetener?"

"You know it," Riley rolled her eyes, laughing lightly as he payed for his order. "I'll bring it to your usual spot."

"Thanks Riles," Lucas called over his shoulder, making his way there.

It was vanilla today. Lucas smiled as he remembered the day he had first come to the café. Riley hadn't given him a vanilla sweetener at all in the months that he'd been coming.

In that moment, a flash of inspiration hit him. Finishing his drink, he left the usual tip for her, also leaving something else behind. Lucas stood, ready to head home by then, and called out a goodbye to the brunette barista.

She waved back and as he left the premises, Riley headed to clean up the rest of the café while people weren't coming to the counter. Reaching Lucas's spot, she picked up his cup, noticing the small piece of paper. She read it and by the end, looked up to see him with a hopeful look on his face.

Laughing, Riley gave him a nod and Lucas whooped in joy, running back into the café to hug her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

"You know you will," Riley replied, pushing him out the door playfully. "Now go! I need to clean up around here."

"Yes ma'am," Lucas agreed, tipping his hat to her, chortling the whole time. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
